Trouble
by Arisa Okanaya
Summary: Kushina kesal pada tetangga baru yang sekarang ada persis di depan rumahnya. Apalagi ketika ibunya mulai memuji-muji anak perempuan itu. Katanya anggun-lah, cantik-lah, rajin-lah. Memangnya siapa sih anak perempuan itu? Kayaknya, harus Kushina hajar dulu, biar ibunya tidak akan ngomong macam-macam lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This fic © author

Oneshot, OOC (banget!), typo(s), gaje, abal, nggak menarik. Don't like don't read. Review please.

Bab 1

**.**

**Dedicate for Kushina's birthday (and my birthday too! I got the same birthday with Bloody Habanerooo! Nggak nanya.)**

**.**

Sudah pagi. Padahal gadis bersurai merah darah itu baru saja akan menutup jendelanya lagi. Niatnya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyebalkan itu terhenti saat kedua bola matanya yang lebar menangkap sesuatu yang asing di balkon seberang. Ya, balkon yang tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Ia melihat… seorang anak perempuan.

"Siapa itu?" itu gumaman pertamanya hari ini.

Gadis perempuan tepatnya. Seumuran dengannya, dan sedang menyirami bunga yang tumbuh di balkonnya tersebut. Tangannya sigap saat memegang ceret air, tapi juga lemah lembut. Wajahnya… cantik. Dengan kulit porselen dan rambut hitam panjang melewati bahu. Siapa ya? Apa mungkin tetangga baru?

Tapi sepertinya orang asing itu tidak akan cocok dengannya. Ewh, lihat saja cara berpakaiannya! Anak itu memakai rok! Sementara rok adalah pantangan yang harus dijauhi bagi Kushina—kecuali rok sekolah.

Kushina merenung sebentar, lalu akhirnya turun ke bawah menuruti kata hatinya.

Sebelumnya, Kushina menutup jendela itu, kemudian turun ke bawah. Setidaknya ia bisa bersyukur karena bukan bibi Chiyo yang biasanya berada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah siap?" Kushina berhenti sebentar dari acara menali tali sepatunya. Yang bicara tadi ibunya, yang sekarang sedang memegang panci panas dengan jampel.

"Yap." Kata gadis itu pendek. Dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kapan kau akan melepas sepatu itu, Kushina?" Kushina berhenti lagi. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar ibunya berbicara begini. Rasanya sangat memuakkan di telinga.

"Kau selalu memakai kets itu. Bukannya sekolahmu mewajibkan memakai fantovel, heh?" tanya ibunya sekali lagi. Membuat Kushina tidak ingin berlalu dari tempatnya. Mematung, mendengus.

"…."

"Ayo sekarang sarapan. Sarapan itu penting lho. Mana Ayahmu? Tadi sudah kuingatkan dia agar sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat."

Jelas saja ibunya tidak mendengar perkataan Kushina, karena lirihan Kushina tidak lebih dari dengungan lebah. Dan sekarang, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dinasihati pagi-pagi itu tidak menyenangkan.

Kushina akhirnya bangkit. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi kemudian mengambil sumpit duluan. Niatnya, ia ingin berangkat sebelum ibunya kembali ke ruang makan. Karena jika itu terjadi, akan ada banyak kalimat yang harus ia dengar sebelum hari pertama masuk sekolah seusai liburan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi Kushina!"

Sekelompok kurcaci-kucaci kecil sudah menunggu Kushina di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Tujuan utama Kushina setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu teman-temannya.

Di sana, terlihat Chouza Akimichi, yang memanggilnya tadi, tengah mengunyah sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Disebelahnya, ada Inoichi yang bersandar pada batang pohon. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah menunggu kedatangan gadis tomboy yang satu ini.

Sementara Kushina, yang sudah mencapai area kelas, harus rela mengorbankan piagam penghargaan setiap hari berturut-turut sebagai 'Pendatang Kelas Pertama' demi sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Juga terkonyolnya itu. Menyadur langkah tidak ikhlas.

"Shina, kau kenapa?" tanya Chouza. Wajahnya polosnya tertutup remah-remah keripik kentang. Wajahnya abstrak sekarang.

Kushina hanya mendengus kesal. "Kalian menyebalkan, ttebane." Dengusnya kemudian.

"Kau bilang apa Kushina?" Inoichi angkat bicara.

"A-ah. Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Kushina menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin dia rindu pada Namikaze itu," ujar salah seorang dari sana, lalu terkikik.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu!?" Tentu saja Kushina mendengarnya. Melotot marah, gadis itu menemukan biang keladinya.

"SHIKAKU! AWAS KAU!"

"Shina… Sudahlah." Inoichi menahan Kushina yang sudah menunjukkan bogemnya kepada Shikaku. Siap menerjang, untungnya ditahan.

Inoichi dibantu oleh Chouza sukses, Kushina kembali tenang. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di bawah pohon. Walau keduanya tidak begitu yakin, mungkin saja Kushina masih menyimpan amarahnya itu. Dan suatu saat bisa melampiaskannya jika mereka tidak tahu.

"Shika, sebaiknya kau pergi saja sana." ujar Chouza. Niatnya, meminimalisir keributan yang bisa saja akan terjadi.

"Baiklah," Shikaku terkekeh pelan. "Aku memang akan menemui si pirang itu."

"Kau brengsek ttebane!"

TAK! Sebuah kerikil berhasil membentur kepala Shikaku yang akan berjalan menjauh. Dugaan kedua laki-laki—Chouza dan Inoichi—itu yang semula baik, kini presentasenya mendadak turun drastis ketika pemilik langkah berbalik dan mengaduh keras-keras.

"HEI! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?!" omel Shikaku seraya mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, hah?" jerit Kushina. Inoichi dan Chouza pasrah di tempat. "Aku tahu kau akan melaporkan hal aneh-aneh tentangku kepada si pirang itu, bukan? Aku sudah pernah mendengarnya ttebane! Jadi, jangan macam-macam."

Kushina berdiri. Ia tidak tahu jika hembusan angin akibat gerakannya itu berdampak buruk bagi kedua teman di sampingnya. Keduanya langsung terhempas sambil terduduk.

"Inoichi! Chouza! Kita pergi!" kata gadis merah itu tanpa melihat keadaan keduanya. "He? Mengapa kalian jadi duduk di bawah begitu? Ayo pergi!"

Dan saat itu, bel berbunyi nyaring.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa orang di Konoha High School yang tahu nama Kushina Uzumaki—sebatas tahu saja, belum tentu kenal—pasti sudah menduga Kushina bukan perempuan biasa. Pasti! Rambut merahnya, cara berjalannya, cara bicaranya. Kushina memang berbeda.

Kushina tidak suka perempuan, dan sangat menyebalkan begitu ia menyadari ia adalah seorang perempuan. Maksudnya, bukan perempuan seperti teman-temannya. Teman laki-lakinya bilang, perempuan itu lemah. Dipukul sedikit saja sudah menangis. Dan… tanpa aba-aba, Kushina segera mendatangi anak yang berkata begitu, dan menghajar hidungnya hingga mimisan. Anak laki-laki itu menangis, tapi Kushina seakan tidak peduli walaupun ia dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah saat itu juga.

Kushina tidak punya teman perempuan. Perempuan satu kelas menjauhinya. Entah karena takut, tidak suka, atau hanya tidak akrab dengan gadis cilik itu. Mereka lebih memilih perempuan lain dibanding Kushina karena Kushina tidak bisa diajak menggosip dan membicarakan kakak kelas yang populer-populer.

Intinya, Kushina tidak punya waktu luang seperti anak-anak perempuan lain.

"Jangan hiraukan, Shina. Mereka memang begitu." kata-kata Chouza memasuki telinga Kushina. Sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

Mereka—Kushina dan teman-temannya—baru saja akan keluar kelas ketika beberapa anak perempuan langsung berbisik-bisik sambil melihat Kushina. Lalu lewat begitu saja di depannya. Bahkan ada dua anak laki-laki kelas lain yang mengolok-oloknya di ujung sana, kemudian langsung berlari saat gadis bersurai merah itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Untunglah Kushina masih jinak. Jika tidak, dua laki-laki itu sudah jadi dendeng besok.

"Mereka hanya iri denganmu." Tambah Fugaku. Laki-laki dengan wajah masam itu menoleh kepada Kushina dan memasang wajah percaya-saja-padaku walau dengan senyum sinis.

Kushina melangkah lagi. Teriakan 'Bloody Habanero' atau sejenisnya menggema di lorong-lorong, namun Kushina berusaha tidak peduli. Tujuannya kan ke lapangan basket, untuk apa menguras tenaga hanya untuk menghabisi sialan-sialan yang mengejeknya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar ada murid baru."

Kushina yang sedang membenarkan kaos kakinya seketika terhenti dan menatap yang sedang berbicara. Shikaku mendribel bola lalu memasukkannya ke ring dengan mulus.

"Yang benar?" Inoichi menimpali sambil mengambil bola yang menggelinding sebelum sampai ke pojok lapangan.

"Benar." Kata Shikaku. Untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya, ia sampai membuat tanda piece dengan dua jarinya.

Inoichi dan Chouza kini malah ikut nimbrung. Duduk di sebelah Kushina dengan tatapan siap menyimak. Sementara Fugaku duduk di bangku penonton. Menyimak juga, diam-diam.

"Eh? Kita jadi main basket atau tidak?"

Melihat teman-temannya malah duduk di sekeliling Shikaku, membuat semangatnya untuk main basket menghilang.

"Ceritakan saja tentang anak baru itu. Perempuan bukan?"

"Cantik tidak?"

Dalam hati, Kushina mendengus kesal. Mengapa teman-temannya menjadi begini? Tidak berdirinya Kushina bukan berarti permainan tidak dilanjutkan. Toh ia masih sedang membenarkan kaos kakinya. Tapi tetap saja memindah haluan teman-temannya ini sama saja dengan memindah sebuah jangkar besar. Kalau sudah menyantol soal perempuan sekali saja—kecuali Kushina tentunya—sulit sekali untuk dihentikan.

"Ayolah, jangan pelit!"

Permohonan-permohonan itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dengan menguap lebar-lebar sebagai ritual pembukaan, keturunan Nara itu menyeringai. Membuka mulut malasnya. Hanya kali ini untuk menjawab rengekan teman-temannya.

"Dia… lumayan." Pembukaan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu. Ia mendribel bola sekali lagi untuk mengusir hawa sepi yang terlanjur hinggap. "Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Kulitnya putih. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dia saat… di ruang tata usaha."

Semua yang ada di lapangan hanya bisa melongo. Masing-masing membayangkan bidadari cantik yang turun dari langit dan langsung ada di ruang TU. Dan tepat pada saat itu, si kepala nanas datang dan semuanya… runtuh. Hancur lebur.

"Kau tahu namanya?"

Sebuah suara berat akhirnya pecah. Seluruh yang duduk menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah cengo kepada Fugaku Uchiha. Seorang Fugaku yang selalu tidak tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan kawan-kawannya. Seorang Fugaku yang kini mengajukan pertanyaan. Semua yang ada tersenyum-senyum.

Beberapa sudah memiliki dugaan kuat.

"Apa perlu kusebutkan? Pasti kau tidak akan tertarik." Shikaku sengaja menciptakan kesan cuek. Memancing manusia es batu itu. Apakah pancingannya ditangkap atau….

Yap! Fugaku melengos dan mendengus sekaligus.

"Lupakan." Ujarnya. Benteng Uchiha benar-benar kuat. Tapi, mudah ditebak.

"Apa _dia_ seperti bidadari?" Chouza menyeletuk. Shikaku menahan tawa.

"Kau hyperball ttebane." Kushina menyodok lengan sahabat gempalnya dengan raut muka ceria.

"Yah. Apa kita akan tetap diam begini saja?" tanya Inoichi. Satu-satunya blonde di sana berdiri, setelahnya meregangkan otot.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita bagi jadi dua tim, oke?" Kushina ikut bangkit. Ia lebih memilih menghapus bayang-bayang tentang anak baru itu dengan bermain basket daripada pikirannya dipenuhi wajah seorang wanita yang masih abstrak.

Padahal dalam hati, Kushina masih penasaran setengah mati. Yang lain akhirnya juga ikut berdiri. Fugaku juga, ia masih diliputi aura hitam dan nampaknya, ia masih menimbang-nimbang penawaran Kushina.

Ikuti sajalah, itu lebih baik daripada di _bully_ habis-habisan, mungkin, pikirnya.

"Fugaku, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" suara Kushina yang bisa dibilang keras memecah di lapangan yang kosong. Terpaksa Fugaku mengangguk.

Rehat. Teman-temannya bermandi keringat. Skor 3 - 1 1antara timnya dengan Shikaku sangat sukses berkat Kushina di pihaknya. Kushina memang perempuan, dan tenaga perempuan yang sering diremehkan sekarang diputar-balikkan oleh Habanero Berdarah itu. Gengnya sudah tahu semangat Kushina tidak akan pernah redup.

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahunya. Sepertinya disengajakan agar ia tersedak minumannya sendiri. Umpatan kecil melayang dalam hati.

"Shikaku?"

Melihat orang yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum semanis mungkin, firasatnya berkata akan ada apa-apa.

"Tenang saja, pasti akan kukenalkan kau," kata Shikaku menunjuk hidungnya. "dengan _dia_."

Shikaku tersenyum jahil. "Tenang saja, pasti akan kukenalkan kau," Shikaku memberi jeda sejenak. "dengan _dia_." Dengan penekanan dalam kata 'dia'.

Melihat Fugaku semakin memerah, Shikaku tertawa keras-keras. Ketika ia membuka mata melihat si raven, ia semakin tertawa lebih keras lagi. Mengundang keingintahuan kawan-kawan lain yang semula tidak peduli.

Kushina dan Chouza memasang wajah super polos dan penasaran. Shikaku tidak peduli, tetap tertawa sementara Fugaku sudah mendidih.

"Kau…." Geram Fugaku.

Sekali sentakan, tawa itu berhenti dan orang yang tertawa terhempas ke belakang. Suara gedubrak menggema ke seluruh lapangan indoor.

Shikaku mengaduh kesakitan. Fugaku melengos dan keluar lapangan. Kushina dan Chouza terlihat sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit memerah. Mikoto langsung keluar dari gerbang dengan langkah terburu begitu menyadari ia terlambat dua jam sejak jam kepulangannya. Sekolah sudah sepi dan ia belum begitu hafal daerah sekitar sini. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang jahat yang akan menyergapnya di tengah jalan? Bagaimana jika ia tersesat dan hampir malam? Kota Tokyo memang padat, tapi pengecualian untuk daerah sekolah rumah dan sekolahnya karena daerah ini adalah daerah paling tenang diantara yang lainnya. Jantung Mikoto berdegup kencang. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumah.

Salah satu penyebab keterlambatannya ini adalah pengurusan seragam dan lain-lain di ruang tata usaha. Ia anak baru. Dan menjadi anak baru adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan karena ia harus menunggu hingga semua buku-buku dan seragamnya siap kemudian baru boleh pulang agar besok ia bisa langsung memakai seragam barunya. Sebenarnya, ibunya berjanji akan datang ke sekolah dan membantunya, bagaimanapun ini juga kewajiban orang tua. Tapi ternyata, ibunya datang, tapi mendadak meninggalkannya karena ada telepon penting. Ibunya membawa sebagian buku dan seragamnya, lalu sisanya, ia yang akan membawa.

Mikoto menggerutu dengan cemas. Jalan dengan cepat Mikoto! Ayo! Daerah sekitarnya sudah cukup sepi meskipun suasananya nyaman dan tentram. Ia tidak mau ada orang yang tiba-tiba melompat dan menyergap di depannya. Pikirannya memang aneh-aneh sejak pindah dari rumah lamanya.

Dengan dua tangan memeluk tas berisi buku-buku, Mikoto terpaksa berjalan terseret. Ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mungkin tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mau membantunya membawa buku-buku tebal ini hingga ke rumahnya, dan tak akan ada momen-momen seperti sekarang ini. Pasti ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu.

Belum sempat khayalannya hilang, Mikoto mendengar suara lindasan roda yang menggeram melindas dedaunan kering, kemudian langsung saja menyerempet lengan kirinya. Membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan… kalian tahu kelanjutannya.

—BRUAK!

Buku-buku berhamburan, menyatu dengan daun-daun kering yang sekarang menutupi rok seragamnya. Mikoto mengaduh kesakitan sekaligus kesal, harapan-harapannya yang indah malah dikabulkan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Dan yang benar-benar—sangat menyebalkan, jam kepulangannya tentu akan molor sekali lagi.

Melihat sepeda gunung yang menabraknya berhenti, Mikoto memutuskan untuk membereskan buku-buku barunya itu segera. Belum tentu si pengendara mau meminta maaf dan membantunya, ia tak akan menunggu hingga gadis berambut merah itu berjalan ke sini.

"Sini biar kubantu."

_Sini biar kubantu_. Gadis raven itu menoleh ke atas. Mendapatkan mata seindah langit. Mata Kushina Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Etto, gomen ne, saya re-ulpload fic ini karena... ada typo yang entah kenapa nggak saya sadari (parah banget ya author ini *dijitak*) Jadi, mohon maaf yaaaaa. Sebelumnya, saya sempet dapet ide untuk menghapus fic ini, tapi saya urungin lagi.**

**Sekali lagi, gomeeeeeennn *bungkuk bungkuk***

**AO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic (c) Author**

**Oneshot, OOC (banget!), typo(s), gaje, abal, nggak menarik. DLDR, wokeh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini, sebab musabab kepulangannya yang terlambat berbeda lagi. Kushina baru sampai di kelas begitu disuruh menyalin catatan sebanyak empat papan tulis, setara dengan delapan lembar lebih halaman buku tulis. Mungkin Kushina memang sangat sial hari ini, dari teman-temannya yang berubah menyebalkan karena anak perempuan baru yang katanya cantik itu sampai sekarang ditugasi menyalin catatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Kushina menghela napas ketika catatannya baru sampai seperempat dan langsung melirik Inoichi. Sama saja, Chouza juga sibuk. Tapi, kelihatannya Fugaku sudah selesai.

"Fugaku, pinjam dulu ya! Besok pasti kukembalikan!"

Kushina sudah melesat ke pintu ketika Fugaku akan berteriak mewanti-wanti Kushina agar catatannya tidak sobek atau kusut. Fugaku memang sudah biasa menerima kenyataan jika setiap barangnya yang dipinjam Kushina tidak akan berbentuk lagi saat dikembalikan. Tapi, ia selalu susah menghindarkan barang-barangnya dari tangan Kushina yang secepat anak panah. Selalu tepat.

Maka dari itu, Fugaku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

Sementara itu, Kushina hampir mendekati halaman belakang sekolah, tempat sepedanya diparkir. Lapangan yang tidak seberapa luas itu sudah sepi—kosong bahkan, karena sepeda Kushina saja yang masih terparkir di situ. Gadis itu membuka kuncinya dan menuntun sepeda itu hingga keluar gerbang belakang. Sudah sepi, ia bisa langsung menaikinya dan langsung pulang ke rumah, tentu saja.

Angin sore menerpa wajah putih itu ketika Kushina menaiki sepedanya, lalu meluncur karena tanjakannya curam. Daun-daun kering terdengar bergemerisik ketika roda sepeda berputar di atasnya. Kushina menatap senja yang mulai datang. Indah sekali. Gadis itu memejamkan mata sebentar, menikmati aroma pohon-pohon yang berguguran. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan pelan, sangat pelan di depannya.

Terlambat.

Kushina sudah menginjak pedal. Gadis itu pun ingat kalau remnya untuk sementara ini masih blong, karena masih diperbaiki. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

—BRUAK!

Gawat, pikirnya. Gawat, benar-benar gawat. Kushina buru-buru menyetop sepedanya dengan kakinya, lalu tanpa memedulikannya lagi, sepeda itu ambruk di tanah berdaun. Ia berlari menghampiri gadis yang sedang duduk di tanah, memunguti buku-buku paket.

Tunggu, buku paket? Dia anak Konoha High School bukan? Jadi, dia anak baru? Anak yang tadi dibicarakan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba saja, wajahnya berubah datar. Perasaan sebal yang tadi hinggap saat sahabat-sahabatnya membicarakan anak itu kini datang lagi, menjalari muka dan tubuhnya. Membuatnya ingin berbalik saat itu juga dan melupakan niat untuk menolong gadis ini. Anak ini yang membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tak lagi mempedulikannya. Haruskah ia tetap menolongnya?

"Sini biar kubantu." Tangan Kushina terulur, membantu mengumpulkan buku-buku itu dalam satu bagian.

Dengan kegiatan begitu, wajah masamnya akan tertutup meskipun gadis dihadapannya tidak berhenti menatap Kushina seperti menatap makhluk aneh dari luar angkasa. Kushina akhirnya menyentakkan kepala, menatap manik hitam milik gadis berambut hitam itu. _Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Kulitnya putih._Samar-samar suara Shikaku masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan karena memanas itu pula, ia mulai tersenyum, dipaksakan.

"Maaf karena telah menabrakmu. T-tapi aku harus cepat-cepat. Gomen…nasai." Kata Kushina setelah berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Yang penting ia sudah bertanggung jawab.

Sedetik kemudian, sepeda gunung itu meluncur lagi. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatap kepergian teman pertamanya itu. Bahkan Mikoto saja belum mengucap terima kasih padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu. Hari paling tenang untuk semua orang; bangun sampai siang, main game seharian, hari bebas mandi, menyetel musik keras-keras, apalagi jika orang tuamu tidak ada di rumah sekarang.

Dan di hari Minggu itu juga, Kushina sudah membuka jendela balkon. Memastikan sekali lagi apa yang dilihatnya kemarin bukan hanya halusinasi saja. Anak yang ditabraknya kemarin adalah anak yang sedang menyirami bunganya di balkon seberang. Memang, ujar pikirannya. Dan anak itu pula yang membuat perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya kepadanya semakin tersita—Kushina sama sekali tidak suka diacuhkan.

Dari dulu, ialah pusat perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya. Ceritanya, omelannya, curhatannya selalu saja didengarkan oleh mereka. Kushina tidak peduli apa yang membuat mereka memperhatikannya, yang penting ia didengarkan, itu saja. Tapi sebaliknya, ia tidak suka ketika mereka memulai pembicaraan dengan topik anak perempuan lain di sekolah. Apalagi jika mereka mulai membandingkan Kushina dengan anak perempuan itu.

_"Kau tahu, Chouza, aku baru saja menghajar Karin yang kemarin kau bicarakan itu. Kau bilang dia jago karate? Yang benar saja, dia menangis kemarin. Aku yakin orang tuanya ada di kantor kepala sekolah sekarang." Kushina Uzumaki datang dengan wajah polosnya._

_Chouza membelalak dan tersedak keripik kentangnya. Sama dengan Shikaku, yang jatuh terduduk dari pohon saking kagetnya._

_"Makanya, kalau makan itu hati-hati!" hardik Kushina sambil memberikan botol minumnya kepada Chouza._

_Chouza menghabiskan air itu hingga tandas. Shikaku yang masih mengaduh sehabis jatuh berbicara, "Yang benar, Kushina? K-kau me-memukulnya…?"_

_Kushina tidak menjawab. Anggukan kepalanya yang mantap itu sudah menunjukkan kalau ia bangga dengan hasil kerjanya._

_"A-ap-pa…?"_

_"Kudengar Karin masuk UKS kemarin," tambah Fugaku yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Kushina._

_"Ti-tidak m-mungkin…."_

_Shikaku yang shock langsung saja ambruk bersama Chouza. Anak perempuan yang kemarin mereka bicarakan… ternyata… ternyata Kushina mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin! Kushina…_

_"E-eeh? Shika? Kau kenapa? Chouza!?"_

_"HEEEEEIIIIIII!"_

Yah, dan anak baru itu, barangkali, harus berhati-hati—sangat hati-hati—dengan gadis Uzumaki yang satu ini. Karena jika ia satu langkah salah dengan Kushina, ia tidak tahu bagian tubuh mana yang akan memar nantinya.

Taraaa… Kushina tidak melihat gadis hitam—rambut hitam, maksudnya—itu. Dengan kecewa plus senewen, Kushina melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam setengah sembilan pagi. Pantas saja, ia telat bangun. Anak itu kelihatannya bukan gadis seperti Kushina, jadi ia tidak mungkin bangun seperti Kushina—ia sudah bangun pagi-pagi tadi.

Dengan nista, ia bangkit dan seketika teriakan ibunya menggema dari bawah.

"—TURUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU KELUAR LAGI KUSHINAAAAA!"

Gadis merah meneguk ludah dan menutup pintu sebelum suara kelontangan panci memecah suasana Minggu pagi yang hangat di rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma sedapnya ramen saja sudah tercium dari kejauhan. Di meja makan itu, satu mangkuk seolah menanti-nanti kedatangan Kushina dengan bersorak-sorak ala tim cheers.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat mangkuk tambahan karena kedatanganmu yang terlambat," seringai ibunya saat ia mendekatkan tangan ke mangkuk terbesar.

Kushina merengut sebal tapi tangannya terus bergerak dan menyambar sumpit di meja. Ia teringat ayahnya dan mendapati laki-laki itu lagi-lagi sedang menyesap kopi, bahkan di jam setengah sembilan pagi! Kushina tidak peduli. Secepat kilat, ia memasukkan mi itu ke dalam mulut dan ibunya mulai membuka topik baru.

"Tadi aku bertemu anak perempuan cantik itu di pasar."

"Hm?"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, mulutnya penuh dengan mi dan akan menyembur keluar jika ia mencoba berbicara.

"Ya. Rajin sekali," ibunya melirik putrinya yang bersusah payah menelan mi, "mau membantu ibunya pagi-pagi."

Kushina sepertinya (sengaja) tidak mendegar.

"Ia juga bersekolah di Konoha High School, Kushina. Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?

"Hah? Tetangga baru?" Kushina tersentak.

Ibunya berdecak kesal. "Ya, tetangga baru. Seumuranmu. Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Dia juga di Konoha High School?"

"Memangnya Ibu bilang apa tadi, Kushina."

Ia ber-oh panjang dan melanjutkan menyantap ramen. Diam-diam, pikirannya langsung teringat dengan gadis yang kemarin ia tabrak. Jangan sampai ibu tahu. Jadi… benar tetangga baru dan juga murid baru. Tapi ia belum tahu namanya.

Benaknya tiba-tiba membandingkan keadaannya dengan gadis putih seputih cat tembok itu. Gadis itu manis, anggun, rajin, dan kelihatannya, ia pintar. Sementara Kushina, ia… err—bangun kesiangan, kasar, semaunya sendiri, malas, dan yah… ia hanya ahli di bidang olahraga saja. Jauh sekali. Sangat sangat sangat berbeda.

Ah, dan satu lagi! Gadis itu benar-benar seorang perempuan!

Err, Kushina _memang_ perempuan, dan ia yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, suatu saat, Kushina ragu apakah anak yang lebih suka bermain olahraga kasar dan menonjok orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas itu pantas dipanggil perempuan. Mungkin itulah mengapa ibunya tidak suka ia dengan seragam tim basketnya atau ia yang sedang memakai sepatu kets dan lebih mengagumi anak-anak perempuan lain yang membantu ibunya memasak di dapur dan memakai rok.

Kushina memandang ramennya yang tinggal sedikit. Selera makannya mendadak hilang.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kushina berdiri. Di sana, di dalam mangkuk, sorak kecewa para ramen berkumandang walau Kushina sendiri tidak mendengarnya.

"Lho? Tidak habis? Biasanya kau menambah tiga mangkuk. Ramennya masih banyak kok, tenang saja."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Sisakan buat nanti saja." Dan menjauh dari meja makan.

Sesaat kemudian, Kushina kembali dengan topi dan sneakers yang sudah tertali rapi. Ia mengenakan celana tiga perempat kesayangannya dan berjalan menuju garasi. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia memundurkan sepedanya keluar dan saat itu, ibunya menengok dari jendela dapur.

"Mau kemana?"

"Main."

"Bereskan dulu kamarmu."

"Nanti saja, setelah aku pulang." Ibunya baru saja akan mencegah ketika putri tunggalnya sudah mengayuh pedal dan mencapai gerbang depan.

"Aku berjanji Bu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina tidak memikirkan apapun setelah menyadari ia sudah keluar dari jalanan rumahnya. Ia terus menginjak pedal, membelokkan setang, walaupun ia juga tidak tahu tujuan pastinya. Ini hari Minggu. Hari bersenang-senang. Tetapi mengapa hatinya mendadak redup? Semangat yang biasanya berkobar kini semakin meredup. Tambah redup lagi ketika ia memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menjernihkan pikiran. Dan ia sampai.

Menghempaskan sepedanya ke balik semak belukar, berlari kencang ke arah sebuah pohon, sampai akhirnya, ia meringkuk di atas dahan tertinggi. Daun-daun dengan gradasi indah yang menenangkan—cokelat, kuning dan merah—membuat rambutnya terkamuflase di atas sana.

Mata biru langitnya menatap pemandangan di bawah, hamparan padang rumput sejuk beserta pohon-pohon yang mencapai puncak keguguran. Di sudut paling jauh, ia melihat sekelompok anak-anak kecil tertawa-tawa riang, berkejaran satu sama lain dengan teman-temannya. Di sisi yang lainnya juga, ia melihat dua pasang remaja seumurannya sedang bergandengan tangan. Si perempuan memegang setangkai bunga dan dengan malu-malu si laki-laki mulai menggandeng tangannya.

Kushina menghela napas, berat. Sesak.

Jika sahabat-sahabatnya pergi… Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Siapa lagi yang mau berteman dengannya? Berteman dengan perempuan yang bukan perempuan? Berteman dengan tukang pukul?

Gadis itu merasa lebih baik saat angin sore menyapanya dari atas. Angin sore di sini adalah angin yang paling menenangkan. Ia tahu karena ayahnya adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkannya pada padang rumput ini. Salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Telinga Kushina menajam ketika suara-suara yang familiar menyeruak. Suara-suara itu berasal dari jalanan, dan semakin mendekat ke pohon tempatnya duduk.

"Kushina dimana ya?"

"Kata ibunya dia main."

"Main? Menurutmu kemana lagi tempat bermain Kushina?"

Kushina mencibir. Sahabat-sahabatnya di sini sekarang. Apa ia harus turun dan bermain dengan mereka? Mereka menyebalkan, memang, tapi merekalah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya.

_Tidak Kushina! Jangan turun sekarang! _

"Dia kan biasanya ke sini kalau sedang galau."

"Memangnya kapan Kushina galau?"

"Tidak tahu. Anak perempuan kan sering galau. Ya kan, Shikaku?"

"Mana aku tahu. Merepotkan."

"Barangkali ia sedang memikirkan si pirang itu."

Suara-suara tak berdosa itu terus mengoceh, mengoceh dan mengoceh. Jika dibiarkan, mereka akan terus melanjutkan pembicaraan hingga merembet topik yang bisa saja di luar nalar Kushina. Dan Kushina baru sadar sepedanya masih di bawah.

"Si pirang? Nami… kaze itu maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

"Minato di kelasnya anak-anak jenius itu bukan?"

"Mungkin. Oh, jadi namanya Minato…"

"Memang. Kau baru tahu? Payah."

Tidak. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sepeda Kushina berada persis di depan mereka. Sepeda itu tertutup dedaunan, dan Kushina lebih bersyukur lagi akan hal itu.

"Yah, biasanya yang lebih update gosip-gosip terbaru itu kan Inoichi, bukan aku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Kushina mengintip kurcaci-kurcaci itu lagi. Mereka belum pergi sejak tadi. Di sana ada Chouza dan Inoichi yang sedang mengobrol dengan menggebu-gebu—yang Kushina yakin topiknya adalah anak baru berwajah putih itu—dan Fugaku serta Shikaku yang bersandar pada pohon. Bagaimana ia bisa turun kalau mereka tidak pergi-pergi juga? rutuknya dalam hati. Langit masih merah, tapi ia yakin ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Cepatlah pergi… Ayo…. Ia terlalu malu bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Sialnya, Kushina lupa kalau ia memakai topi. Dan alhasil, benda itu hampir saja jatuh saat angin besar lewat dihadapan Kushina. Ia berhasil menangkapnya, tapi hal itulah yang membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan… ia berteriak.

"Bukannya k—"

"Hei, apa itu?"

Kushina menggigit bibir keras-keras. Mengutuk mulut toa-nya yang tidak bisa berhenti menjerit dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka pasti mendengarnya. Pasti. Tidak mungkin tidak. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan rapat-rapat. Percuma saja, pasti terlambat.

"Siapa itu?"

"Hei, siapa di sana?"

"Apa itu kau, Kushina?"

"Kushina?"

"Masa itu Kushina?"

_Jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekat. Kumohon, jangan… _Ia tidak bisa banyak berharap saat sahabat-sahabatnya mulai memusatkan perhatian ke atas pohon, walaupun Kushina tidak tahu, mereka tidak dapat melihat sosok Kushina dalam dedaunan yang mulai gugur.

Kushina terus menutup mulut rombengnya hingga tidak bisa bernapas. Takut kalau-kalau tanpa sepengetahuannya mulut itu mengeluarkan pernyataan atau jeritan bodoh yang aneh.

"Apa itu Kushina?" itu suara Inoichi.

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng di balik dedaunan. "Bukan! Ini bukan Kushina! Jangan ke sini! Pergilah! PERGIIII!"

"Kami tahu itu kau, Bodoh."

Tamat. Tamatlah. Itu suara Fugaku. Masalah paling besar yang Kushina pernah temui adalah Fugaku ada dalam saat-saat seperti ini. Fugaku adalah kunci dari semua masalah, sekaligus masalahnya.

Inoichi dan Chouza berpandangan persis orang-orang yang tidak tahu apapun, sementara Shikaku cukup menguap lebar-lebar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Kami tahu itu kau, Kushina. Cepatlah turun. Kau tidak pernah merasakan sakit ya?"

Fugaku mendengus. Inoichi mendongak ke atas. Jelas Inoichi tidak dapat menemukan Kushina di sana—yang dilihatnya hanya ribuan daun berwarna merah, cokelat dan kuning serta dahan pohon yang warnanya cokelat juga, jadi bukan tidak mungkin Inoichi sempat mengernyitkan dahi.

Shikaku membuang muka lagi dan berkata, "Apa yang lakukan di sana, heh? Kau akan menunggu sampai Minato menjemputmu? Kurasa kau harus…"

Kushina, di atas. Yang sekarang kesal, marah, kaget, gugup, khawatir, dan berbagai macam persepsi semrawut di otaknya—berusaha keras menutupi dirinya di daun-daun yang jelas-jelas tak membantu, karena teman-temannya sudah di sini sekarang dan pekerjaan selanjutnya adalah turun dan pulang dan mulai berhenti memikirkan gadis-putih-anak-baru tersebut. Tapi, Kushina masih bertahan.

Sebelum cabang pohon serupa sulur yang panjang mencekat kakinya, saat ia berusaha mengangkat kaki yang satunya lagi.

"Kau harus—"

Perkataan Shikaku terputus. Kushina menjerit—lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain?"

Gadis merah berdarah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chouza. Sudah tiga menit sejak cabang yang kuat melilit kedua kakinya membuatnya tergantung terbalik. Sekitar dua meter dari tanah. Cukup sakit jika ia memberontak lalu melepaskan diri. Dan dihadapannya, sahabat-sahabatnya seperti tidak berniat untuk menolongnya. Chouza dan Inoichi baru saja akan memanjat pohon, tapi Shikaku menahan mereka.

Kushina akhirnya menunjuk sembarang arah—ke atas. Dalam keadaan menentang gravitasi begini, terlalu susah untuk sekedar menunjuk ke atas. Fugaku dan yang lain mengikuti tangan Kushina. Melihat benda yang ditunjuk: daun merah darah diujung tangkai teratas. Paling merah diantara yang lainnya.

"Tak kusangka kau terobsesi juga pada rambutmu," seringai Shikaku. Semakin tertawa ketika Kushina melotot dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan dengan posisi terbalik. Ekspresi Kushina terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mau aku yang mengambilkannya atau harus kupanggilkan Minato dulu?" Kali ini bocah berambut nanas itu benar-benar tergelak, sehingga Fugaku harus memukul punggungnya dulu agar bisa berhenti.

Kushina merengut. Ia tidak mau bicara—bukan, ia tidak bisa bicara. Tepatnya, malas bicara. Entah kenapa ia malas meladeni Shikaku hari ini. Kakinya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan sekarang, rambut panjangnya hampir sama seperti tirai merah yang menjutai dari dahan yang tinggi sampai tanah.

"Kau masih waras kan, Shina?" tanya Inoichi dari bawah. Gadis itu bisa melihat sosok sahabat pirangnya walau dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

Tapi Kushina tetap bungkam.

"Hei, jawab aku! Kau tidak perlu susah-susah naik ke sana dan berpura-pura tidak bisa turun agar Minato mau menjemputmu," ujar Shikaku. "Aku bisa memanggilnya kok, dan kau—"

"Diamlah ttebane!"

Shikaku diam. Kushina melihat Chouza melangkah ke pohon dan bersiap-siap mengangkat kaki ke batang pohon yang licin ketika suara Fugaku terdengar.

"Aku pulang." Katanya. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh.

"Aku ikut."

Tanpa disangka, Shikaku ikut berbalik dan menyamai langkah Fugaku. Kushina hanya bisa ternganga, juga berharap agar Shikaku tidak akan bilang macam-macam kepada Minato Namikaze itu.

"Jangan macam-macam Shika." Shikaku menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu jika kau berkata macam-macam tentangku kepada…" kata-kata Kushina terhenti. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh ketika akan mengucapkan nama itu.

"Minato Namikaze, bukan? Tenang, aku akan bilang kau suka kepadanya. Bukan begitu, Kushina Uzumaki? Aku tahu kok."

"Tunggu! Shikaku!" Kushina tergagap. "H-HEI!"

"Jaaa Kushina!"

Lalu Shikaku menghilang setelah berbelok dengan sangat cepat di tikungan. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin berontak dan mengacungkan tinjunya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada berandalan-berandalan yang mengejeknya. Tapi, ia sadar, semakin ia bergerak, semakin sakit kakinya, dan ia bersumpah akan membuat Shikaku menutup mulut sialannya itu besok… dan… dan… Dan apa ya?

"Inoichi! Bantu aku membuka ikatan ini! Jangan diam saja!"

Seakan baru tersadar dalam alam tidur, Kushina melihat ke atas, ke atas kakinya yang posisinya terbalik dan mendapati Chouza sudah berdiri di dahan. Sejak kapan? Sulit percaya kalau badan besar itu tidak menghalangi Chouza memanjat.

Inoichi tergopoh menyusul Chouza dan memastikan posisi Chouza dulu sebelum memeluk batang pohon.

"Tunggu aku," ujarnya.

Dan keduanya berhasil di atas, sedang bahu-membahu membuka lilitan sulur panjang serupa tali tambang yang melilit kaki Kushina.

"Apa kau percaya dengan kata-kata Shikaku, Kushina?" tanya Chouza sambil memotong beberapa sulur.

Kushina termenung sejenak. "Tidak. Untuk apa harus percaya?"

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat percaya," komentar Inoichi.

Chouza memandang Inoichi sebentar. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau tidak perlu mencak-mencak seperti tadi kan."

Kali ini, Kushina yang diam. Otaknya mencerna yang dikatakan Chouza, dan memasangkannya pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Ya, jika ia tidak percaya sama sekali, buat apa ia mencak-mencak dan bersumpah akan menghajar Shikaku? Tapi, dirinya khawatir! Bagaimana kalau Shikaku benar-benar mengadukannya kepada Namikaze itu? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti? Apa reaksi Namikaze itu nanti?

Kushina sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar Inoichi menjerit kepadanya.

"Kushina! Sudah selesai!"

"Apa? Sudah selesai? Cep—UWAAAA!"

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang pegang dahan ini kalau sudah selesai," sungut Inoichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis dengan rambut menyala bagai api masuk ke kelas dengan wajah dan semangat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Dua kali terjatuh dari pohon yang tidak pendek membuatnya hampir remuk ketika sampai rumah, itupun sudah dengan bantuan Chouza dan Inoichi, jika tidak, ia pasti sudah roboh di tengah jalan. Untungnya juga, ibunya merasa tidak ada kejadian "mengesankan" yang menimpa putrinya, jadinya ia tidak curiga. Tapi sialnya, kalau bukan karena omelan ibunya, ia berharap akan bolos saja hari ini.

Bak manusia tulang dan kulit tanpa semangat, ia menggeletakkan tasnya di meja. Dan duduk tanpa selera. Hatinya sudah berniat dari rumah, akan menghajar Shikaku jika ia menjumpai rambut jabrik nanas itu, tetapi, badannya tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Melihat yang duduk di sebelahnya bukan manusia berambut gelap—Fugaku, Kushina bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt, matanya yang sendu mendadak membulat.

Memasang tampang tak berdosa, Shikaku tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Kushina. Menatap sahabat perempuannya dengan binar bahagia.

"Bagaimana Kushina? Apa kau sudah menerimanya?"

Sementara Kushina tergeragap. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"A-apa? Menerima apa?" Otak Kushina yang letih dipaksa bekerja lagi, mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang perlu diterimanya.

"Menerima cinta Minato," senyum Shikaku terkembang lagi. "Bukankah dia ke rumahmu kemarin?"

"Oh, bodoh."

Kushina membuang muka. Ia rasa tenaganya benar-benar terbuang percuma gara-gara manusia nanas satu ini, jadi ketika ia membuka mata lagi, ia berharap wajah itu akan menghilang dan Fugaku akan segera datang.

Shikaku… pasti salah minum obat.

Juga over dosis.

Pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued?**


End file.
